The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses for measuring package interconnect impedance, and more specifically relates to a method and apparatus for measuring the impedance of a substrate trace in a consistent manner for large sample sizes, multiple traces, in an automated fashion.
Presently, there is no widely available method and apparatus for monitoring impedance tolerance across different substrate families with various process/assembly variations. There is no widely available method and apparatus that can measure any trace on a package, can measure multiple traces at high speed, in an automated matter. There is no widely available method and apparatus which standardizes the impedance measurement technique and which can be implemented at necessary sites.